Yukinas First Girl Crush
by grislybearXD
Summary: Story about how Yukina ended up gaining a little crush on a OC character I made to be the future mate of Hiei. (please review!) OneShot...Its just how her little crush started ...and introduces my OC Takeshi a little


**Author Note:** I don't write much so bare with me 0.0 and enjoy! **Please Review !**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH ! Obviously!

**Warning: OC Character!**

**Summary:** Story about how Yukina ended up gaining a little crush on a OC character I made to be the future mate of Hiei.** (please review!)**

a month ago ...Long story short...

The gang is once again saving the world... once again, I swear these guys should get paid for this. The boys left Genkais temple and headed out for battel to face the main villain. Once the boys were gone, the girls were left in the temple for protection ...or so they thought. One of the of the bad guys attacked the temple and...

"Oh no Yukina!" yelled Shizuru, along with Keiko and Botan.

Yukina gasps as she sees the evil deamon launch himself towards her. Genkai is on the ground unable to move " dammit ..." .

Yukina shuts her eyes for the impact but feels nothing? She opens her eyes to see the deamon thrown 3 yards away from her. Her knees became weak and fell to the ground ' How ...?' she questioned in her mind. She almost died? She then shed a tear that became a crystal.

" I knew I sensed something bad..."

Yukina quickly snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the person speaking, and is speechless.

"Takeshi" cheered the girls.

Takeshi knelt down to her eye level " ...Yukina are you hurt in any way...?" the taller girl asked.

Yukina shook her head quickly starring at the beautiful girls ice blue eyes. " Takeshi...you saved my li-"

"Its ok don't worry about it .. " Takeshi said patting the ice maidens head.

" the race of women that live in the sky and are known for sheadding tears that's turn to crystals ?... I thought it was a myth!? Im going to make you mime! " yelled the deamon launching himself once again.

"...discusting ..." snarled Takeshi. " Genkai don't worry he's mine...I'm going to make him wish he never set foot on your grounds." her deamon energy stared to flare and made Genkai smirk.

Takeshi stood in front of Yukina and made a fighting stance. " Don't worry I won't let him hurt you..." she said in a low tone.

Takeshi launched herself to the demon , their fight didn't last that long, winner of the fight was Takeshi .

Yukina stared at her hero that saved her life , she could stop staring at the beautiful half wolf demon in front of her. She was at least two or three inches taller then her , her skin was a light tan color, and her hair was dark and curly and I mean curly ( hair strands resemble curly fries lol), and thoughs ice blue piercing eyes ...she was just beautiful.

Takeshi turned to Yukina making her jump a little making her realize that shes been staring for too long. Takeshi said nothing but gave her a big grin. She walked over to her and extended her hand out to her. "do you need help" Takeshi groaned as she places her other hand on her wound. Yukina stood up quickly " Takeshi your hurt! " she squealed.

" I'm fine but are you ok ...Hiei will kill me if your not 100 percent ok.." she weakly laughed .

Takeshi then faints and is caught by Shizuru and Botan."Stubborn idiot " muttered Shizuru dropping her cigarette on the floor and stepping on it."We must get her and Genkai in the temple , Yukina are you ok to heal them." said the ferry girl.

Yukina nodded and followed them inside the temple.

Genkai was asleep and paralized but would recover soon. Takeshi on the other hand was bandaged up and still unconscious.

Yukina refused to leave Takeshi's bed side . Once the boys returned home they all learned what happened. Yukina especially explained to her brother how brave Takeshi was, and how she risked her life to protect her.

Everyone left home and Yukina was forced to go to sleep by her big brother. Hiei decided to watch over Takeshi as she slept. He admired her strength and loyalty towards the people she loved, even if he already had her loyalty he was starting to think that maybe he wanted her to show him a type of loyalty that they can only have to eachother .Takeshi soon woke up from her slumber" where am I.." she whispered.

" your in your room ...you fell unconscious after your battle." he spoke.

She turns her head to look at him. "Hiei...your back...and safe." she smiled weakly.

" Did you have little faith in me little wolf." He stepped closer to her bed.

" No...why are you here...and shut up I'm taller then you " she said weakly.

" I came ...to thank you..for Yukina ...Thank you"

His red eyes stared down at her blue eyes."also ...I got your back ... I give you my word ..." he said as he did once to Yusuke, and like that he vanished.

Once Takeshi is able to somewhat move again she heads straight to Yukina watering the garden. She grabs her hand and places a crystal on it. Yukina turns shocked by then realizes that she was holding her own crystal." I picked it up the moment i punched that demon in the face because I know it means so much to you" she said as Yukina blushed "...I forgot I grabbed it but I didn't say anything yet because I wanted to be the one to return it." she then gave Yukina a hug and walked away.

With that Yukina began to feel a fast thump in her chest.

**THE END**

**Author Note: I'm more of a (ONE SHOT) kind of** **girl**...This will continue tho throughmany OneShots


End file.
